helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Opening Ceremony
Previous Quest Info The shopping mall finally opened! Will everything go smoothly? Objective Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *In this beauty contest Lady B's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Noble ★★★★☆ ***Gorgeous ★★★★☆ ***Mature ★★★★☆ *The next two beauty contests are against Lou Bavlenka and Lynna Jorcastle. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: The inside of the store has been completed. Miss Diane has sent the first batch of Ready-to-Wear clothes. Magda: Please send out the invitations so everyone attends the opening ceremony of the department store, Paradise. Maid: Yes, My Lady. Eliza: Magda, I'm impressed by your perseverance for opening a clothing store. I'll try to let you soar higher more often. Magda: Mother, you also had a part in this. The department store wouldn't have been possible without you. Eliza: You've grown up. Let me hug you. Story Chat 2 Giulolo: On this day, the first department store in Finsel opens. Guests who attended the opening ceremony include... Magda: Now that Miss Giulolo is here, Acting Speaker Lady Linglan will be here soon. Linglan: That's right. I didn't expect you'd put so much effort into opening this department store. Magda: As long as you like it, I won't let my investors' money go to waste. Linglan: You should be careful. Because it's the Ellenstiens, the opening ceremony will meet a lot of criticism. So are you ready? : Not yet : Linglan: Prepare yourself. The opening ceremony must succeed. I'll try my best to help out. : Magda: Thank you, Acting Speaker! : Ends Ready Magda: Today they're here to find my mistakes. I know I can fight back. Linglan: Your confidence is reassuring. It's now your time to shine. Lady A: Didn't this place used to be haunted? Lady B: I heard they want to appeal to commoners. Does it make a difference? Noble B: We're here for Miss Werchy. If not her, why else would we visit? Lady A: There's the little girl. Magda: (There are more people than I expected. The doubt and ridicule in their eyes hurt.) (All my efforts have worked toward this moment. I can't back down.) I'd like to extend my sincerest gratitude to all the guests here for attending, especially Acting Speaker Lady Linglan and Matriarch Nahr. Their investments have made this store possible. Lady B: This nouveau riche is more uncultured than we imagined if she's involved with thieves. Magda: The Kangilas aren't thieves. They need a stable income. : Story Root 2 : Lady B: You're quite eloquent. Unfortunately, everyone knows what they've done. Why are you defending them? : Magda: (I'm not sure how to refute the argument.) : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: You're quite eloquent. Magda: You're right. However, we've hired many passionate Kangilas as store clerks. You can ask for their help when looking for clothes. Noble A: Oh, what a beautiful Kangila girl... Noble B: No wonder Viscount Sakan can't have enough. Juven: Beautiful Kangilan girls aren't the only reason why I enjoy singing and dancing. Eyas, I'm pleasantly surprised! Magda: I'm just lucky to be supported by many important people. Barbara: Am I too late? Magda: Lady Sakan, our opening ceremony has just begun! Barbara: Great. I was riding full speed with Younger Lady Bavlenka so I wouldn't miss out. Magda: With Younger Lady Bavlenka? Nyx: I'm... Magda: Are you alright? Lou: What are you doing this time, plebeian? : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Magda: Lady Bavlenka? Nyx: Big Sister, I'm fine. Lou: I'll let you go this time. Don't ever visit my family's house from now on. Nyx: Sorry about that. She's worried about me. Magda: It's okay. Let me help you dismount. Barbara: You look pale. Are you feeling unwell? Nyx: I'm fine. Lynna: Nouveau riche! : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Magda: (Why is Lady Jorcastle here?) What's the matter, Lady Jorcastle? Lynna: I'm here to see what kind of shop is opening today. It's just so-so. Magda: I'm not as informed as you. I guess I'd only humiliate myself if you were invited. Lynna: Good thing you know your place. Magda: Farewell, Lady Jorcastle. Who invited her? Eliza: It was me. Magda: Mother? Eliza: She is part of the Jorcastle family and renowned in the social circle. Everyone can see Lady Jorcastle is against you. Inviting her shows we're generous, and that's necessary for Finsel's social circle. Magda: You're right, Mother. I should've thought more about it. Barbara: Younger Lady Bavlenka, over here! What is your shop called? Magda: Since we have all sorts of goods, it's called a 'department store.' We hope it will be a paradise where everyone can happily shop. Welcome to the department store Paradise owned by the Ellenstein family! Barbara: Congratulations for the opening of Paradise! Nyx: Congratulations. Noble A: It seems the store will be quite successful in the future. I would be honoured if you and your department store worked with me. Fat Merchant: My shops can be found on the busiest streets in Finsel. Why don't we collaborate? Balfey: How could you open a store without telling me? I'm mad. If you refuse to cooperate- Magda: Thank you for your kindness. We can talk more after the ceremony is over. Lady A: Men always talk about money. As long as your clothes are of good quality and look gorgeous, I'll but as much as I want. Cleric Pan: It's not just men. It is the mind motivated by profits. If the department store has a sufficient number of clothes, the Sky Church is willing to buy a large number of winter clothes for the poor. Maggie: It appears to be very popular. Good job! Magda: I wouldn't have made it without your help. Juven: Why don't we go inside? Magda: Everyone, please follow me. Let me show you... Story Chat 3 Magda: The guests are more enthusiastic than I expected... Eliza: You've been working hard, but don't forget about the ball tomorrow. Magda: What challenges are still waiting for me? Category:Transcript Category:Missing text